to survive in minecraft
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: Minecraftia is full of dangers. Two minecrafters must make it through but what happens when an obsidian portal opens up and a mysterious figure is behind it? Discontinued. I credit all my works to Jovan.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about two people meeting together and having adventures. I deeply appreciate comments. Thank you!**

A/N: disclaimer I do not own minecraft. I'm only the CEO. No I'm just kidding I really actually don't.

  
Chapter one

She yawned. Just another day. She had a house, a furnace, a crafting table, two chests, a bow and five stacks of arrows, iron armor and sword, an iron hoe, shovel, pickaxe, and axe and just about everything else. Her house was built right next to the mountain, with a passage that led to his mines that he had found. She had 12 gold ingots, two stacks of iron, a stack of steak, and five stacks of smoked fish and had killed a tons of mobs.  
She also had eight stacks of wooden planks.

She remembered the first day he had came here. She had woken up with only herself, some clothes, and one diamond sword. She had ABSOLUTELY no idea how she got the sword but it was sort of nice to have an actual possession. In a way it was shiny, even when I went into the mine with it.

When she had woken up (with no name) it was around sunset. What was weird was that she had all the common knowledge of crafting. She had stumbled out, and met her first mob. She had seen another humanoid figure with a blue shirt. But when it turned around, it wasn't a human. It was a zombie.

The zombie attacked me and out of fright, I slashed at it killing it. Then it was almost night. There were trees around me. I started punching trees till my hands had blisters and were sore. Then I met first skeleton archer. However this time I knew better. It shot at me and I barely reacted quick enough. Then a spider jumped at me almost throwing me to the ground to eat me. I struggled with the spider but managed to push it off and run.

This was the worse though. I was running, in the dark, no place to go. I had taken a small rest near a tree. I had check for mobs. None. But I wasn't I aware of the creeper, the one who is pretty much silent. It is like a human with no arms and little crawler legs instead of legs. It is like a checkerboard of white green and black. It's face is like a monsters, frozen ready to explode.

Because that's the thing about creepers. They EXPLODE. When it did, I was thrown to the ground, almost dead. I dragged myself to a little area that looked good enough to hide in and I stayed there for the rest of the night.

So I had been attacked by a zombie, almost shot by a skeleton, jumped on by a spider and been hit really bad a creeper. Eventually I had (when I was better) built a wooden plank house onto the side of the place I was staying in and got all the stuff I needed.

I also had quite an experience with zombies. Turns out there was a zombie spawner near the cave I go to for mining. Everyday hack hack hack at the dang zombies.  
Anyway I had decided what to do. I was going to mine. Maybe gold, or even diamond or...emerald. Or just coal because I was running out. Some redstone would also be good.

I took my gold pickaxe ( I used some gold ingots to craft that) and headed down to the mine.  
I had a lot of torches everywhere. I searched and searched and searched. Still nothing. Then I found 11 coal. I kept on going till I reach an uncharted area. But I saw a twinkle. Diamond!

I quickly put some torches up and mined down the 3 diamond. My god I was lucky. But there was light up ahead. The other side of the mountain? Then suddenly I heard a groan behind me. I turned around and swung my sword, slicing off the zombie's head.

Then I heard a bow being pulled back and took cover. The arrow went right to where I used to be standing. I quickly pulled out my own bow and quickly shot the skeleton down.  
There was more though. A spider jumped/raced/attacked me. I brought my sword down on its head smashing it. I got the string. I considered heading back but I saw some zombies and skeleton archers advancing. I ran to the other side. On this side it was like a forest-like land. There were lots of cool things. I started running through them. I hadn't noticed but I spent too much time mining. Mobs started to come out.

One of the skeleton archers were the first to appear and started shooting at me. Then the other skeleton archer came up and started shooting at me. I couldn't shoot being afraid that they would hit me. I was only wearing iron armor.

Shoot I thought. Shoot shoot shoot (I mean that in both ways). The arrows kept coming. I was hiding behind a tree that had fallen down. Zombies started to come towards me. I slashed the down and started running. There were more on my trail. Another spider started to chase me but when it jumped I sidestepped and it missing. Then I used my sword and stabbed it in the abdomen. I gathered more string. Then as I was hiding behind a tree, a creeper came up and hissed.

I recognized the sound immediately. I jumped away but still got blown backwards. Uhhh...I didn't feel so good. Then suddenly an arrow whizzed past me and hit one of the zombies approaching me. It fell. Then another. Two creepers were coming at me thirty blocks away but somebody shot one and it exploded causing a chain reaction destroying another mob. I got up slowly. Who was helping me?

Then I saw somebody with a cloak and a bow with a quiver of arrows running at the mobs then taking cover. Was that bow shiny? Anyway he/she kept on firing at the mobs. Then one of the mobs got lucky. A skeleton archer shot him/her in the chest. I got up (only being shell shocked) and shot at the skeleton archer. It shattered it's head. I shot at a zombie but another one came on my right. I sidestepped as it attacked me but I dropped my bow and swung my sword to the side injuring it's arm and then stabbing it in the chest.

It was approaching daylight. I picked him/her up. It was a him. He was surprisingly light. I dashed back to the cave. I ran through the navigated passageways till I came to my house. I pushed the button which opened the iron door (connecting the mine to my house) and went through a wooden plank hallway. I entered another room with some chests. I didn't stop to drop off my supplies. That could be for later I thought. Right now it's this person.

I came to the crafting area and soon after that I went through another hallway to the living area. It had a wool couch a bookcase one chest and a bed. I dumped him on my bed and quickly crafted another one with my remaining wool. I put it down and put him on it gently. I grabbed some bandages, made of string and paper, and put that on his wound.

He began to stir. He woke up dazed. "Drink this" I said. I gave him some mushroom soup fresh from the furnace. I heard a urr..! When he drank the soup but then he gradually got used to it. He then put his head back on the pillow. He started snoring again. I just noticed then that he was actually sort of handsome. He had almost black hair with a hint of brown and had brown eyes. He was dressed normally with a T-shirt and jeans. I smiled. This was going to be interesting.****


	2. Chapter 2

** chapter two  
**  
He woke up. Where am I, he thought. Then he started to remember. girl, skeleton archers, cave, house destroyed. He slowly got up, but then flinched. The pain in his chest was probably because of the arrow. Dang that hurt. He had had slight injuries with a bow but not that bad. This hurt a lot more.

He thought about what had happened yesterday. He had been just minding his own business when he had happened to look out his glass window and seen the girl dashing out of the cave. He had climbed down the ladder (he had a tree house) when suddenly a creeper blew up. It blew the tree up and his home, making all the bricks and his possessions fly everywhere. He only then had his trusty bow and arrows.

He ran towards her and saw the creeper blow on her. Man creepers blow on everybody. He ran to help her but saw the mobs. He had shot them down one by one when another skeleton archer appeared out of the cave and had shot him. The rest had been a daze. He could only slightly remember being carried but he remembered the mushroom soup. That was hot.

He tried to get up again. This time he managed to get out of bed. The girl appeared.

"Guess you're all right?" she said smiling.

"Um...yeah."He said awkwardly. Being taken in by a stranger was one thing. Her being pretty was another thing. She had green eyes and long flowing dark brown hair, several shades lighter than mine. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

"Want some food?" she asked me.

"Totally,"I said. Until this moment I had been so wrapped up with what had previously happened he didn't realize how hungry he had been. He took the steak eagerly and chomped it down. There was a basin of water near me. I carefully got myself out of bed and took awkward sips from it.

"Feel refreshed?"

"Yeah I'm goo-feeling better." He didn't want to say good because he wasn't."

"I'll give you some more rest. I'm going mining. Be back soon." now she sounded like we had known each other for a long time. Better be that way than awkwardness.

He sat in bed. When she came back it was getting to be a little after sunset. She made some dinner of bread and cooked fish. We ate silently. Suddenly she said "What's your name?"

"Well, I don't really have one. just woke up one day leaning against a tree. All I had with me was a bow."

"Can I call you...Connor?" she asked.

"Sure. How about...Carmen?" I said nervously.

"Good."  
She nodded. "Same with me. I woke up with no name on a beach and only had a diamond sword." she shrugged.

I suddenly I noticed something about her sword. "Is that shiny?"I asked.

"Yeah" she responded. "I notice the same thing with your bow. This is my primary weapon. Is that your primary?"

"What do you think?" He said.

"Just asking," she said shrugging.

"I have to get some rest. Mining is exhausting."

She destroyed the torch and put it back in her chest.  
She flopped down on her bed. Surprisingly, he, instead of going to his bed flopped down on hers too. There wasn't much room so they snuggled closer. Slowly, they both drifted off to sleep...**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry short chapter!**

**chapter three  
**  
She woke up first. She got out of bed and started making breakfast. About five minutes later he got up to and we ate bread, cooked egg (that I got from a chicken) and more fish.

"Well...I need to go get some steak. Do you want to come with me?" She said. I opened the chest. We had 4 steak left. "Sure,"I said.

She handed me a wooden sword. "Your arrows shouldn't be used for animals. Too valuable."

"Well the chickens do supply me with the arrows, or feathers. Fine though."

I took the wooden sword ( but brought my bow also) and went out. It was around noon. We had overslept. I looked around. I saw some cows. I just carefully edged towards it. It didn't notice me. I struck it two times and it died giving me raw beef. I looked around. Chickens! I didn't take my chances with the sword. I brought my bow and hit all five chickens with 5 arrows.

I had seven leather, 8 raw chicken, and 10 feathers. Great, I thought. I walked around some more. Score! There was like 10 pigs mingling around near the shore.. I walked normally but then I brought the sword down on it's back. I then ran towards the others. I killed one, then another, and soon I had notched an arrow and took out the rest. I had 23 raw porkchop. I walked back.

I met her back by her house. I showed her what I had got. She nodded. That's good. She showed me hers and she had 14 raw beef 9 raw porkchop 10 raw chicken and 7 wool. We walked through the hallways.

"What happened to your house?" she asked.  
"Well it was up in the trees. It was destroyed by a creeper though. It blew up the trunk and all my stuff went flying." That's when we arrived home. "I smell...fire?"


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter four  
**  
We both went in. There was a big fire. I quickly mined down the bed some wool the bookcase and the chest. We then ran to the storage room and grabbed all the other supplies. I mined the crafting table and furnace and some chests and she did the rest. We went through the iron door. Behind us her house was burning. We ran through passageways in the cave. We arrived near the forest where my house previously was.

Then we saw it. There was an obsidian portal. Out came a huge white blocky things that looked like a ghast. We both knew it was ghast with our common born with knowledge. It was angry with red eyes. It shot flaming fireballs. We ran back into the cave. But then all the weed and moss and other plant life caught on fire. It quickly burned through the mouth of the cave.

We were surrounded. We kept running through passageways but it was hopeless. Fire was in every direction. Then Carmen pointed up.

"Look a hole!" There was a hole up there. I quickly brought out some dirt and built up. We reached this little area. We continued running. There was another cave that led up up up. We kept on running. Gradually, the noise of the fire disappeared. We suddenly saw light from up ahead.

"There. We have to reach there." I noticed Carmen had a burn on her leg. She was limping and had sweat all over. I helped her there. When we reached the light even Carmen temporarily forgot her pain. It was lightly snowing. When we looked down. We could barely even see Down.

I could faintly see fire burning. Then Carmen let out a gasp. I looked to where she was looking. There was a village! I bet it was like maybe 500 blocks from here (not counting the way down) and had a wall surrounding it. That's all I could see. Then I took out a bucket of precious water and made a small hole and poured it in. Carmen quickly went in. She undressed and I looked away facing the village.

I gave her some bandages. Once she was done we (well I) Made a very small makeshift house. I gave a sigh. Well, that certainly went well**.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter five  
A/N:Sorry for short chapt. can't really do much in this  
**  
I lifted my head up. Ow! I was greeted with a sharp pain in my leg. No...my house was gone. She remembered everything. She looked down.

"Here." Connor came in and gave me some mushroom soup. I flinched at first. Then I relaxed. We both smiled. Our lines had switched now.

"So what do you want to do about the village?" Connor said. I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. I sighed. "I don't think I can make it down." I said already feeling tired. "That's okay. I don't expect you to heal immediately. It will probably take at least at the end of this day for you to just walk."

"You can go down if you like." she said though that was a retorhical question. He said what she was expecting. "Why in the world would I do that?"he said. She smiled and he smiled back.

"So what do you think of the obsidian portal?" he asked. "Well obviously somebody created it or my house wouldn't be gone." she said a little cross.

" Sorry. Well that makes two of us." Connor sighed. Yeah, she thought. That makes two of us.


End file.
